Fiber Found
by DraxHollowKnight
Summary: Our protagonist, Victor Trelós, is a blonde American who joined Satsuki Kiryuin's forces at a young age. He decides to study Ryuko Matoi, after seeing her Kamui, Senketsu. Only time will tell how they will correspond. Rated T for possible content and language. I will edit if lemons become a component.
1. 1: New Fiber

**Hey everyone, it's Drax here again. This time, it's a Kill la Kill fic for you. Hooray! Well, I felt as though I needed a series that I could get excited about, and I didn't have one until now. This is a series, hopefully. I have no idea how many chapter or how long it'll take me to make chapters, but I'm at least making two of them(hopefully), and (hopefully) before New Years. I love you all.**

**I do not own Kill la Kill. I only own Victor and any other characters I create during the course of this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter One: New Fiber**

Victor Trelós was a transfer student to the grade-school of Yuto Primary School in the mainland of Japan. As he was only in his third year of middle school, he was a pretty young, fresh he first heard the name Kiryuin, he thought nothing of it. In fact, he hardly cared at all. The blonde boy went to school on that hot Friday without thinking about it again at all, even though the school staff seemed tense and troubled. He could always sense these things. His father always said that it was because he was special in some way that he'd understand later. Like very few others, and that it was in his blood. He accepted this as fact.

When he went home after the bell, he noticed a ton of the older kids and the teachers going off to the North, close to his home. He walked up to his house, but before stepping through the door, he glanced towards them. They were talking with a small figure, a mass of people behind the shadow. The sun was at their backs, though. But the girl was clear to him, though. She was so bright to him! Her form seemed illuminated, somehow.

At that moment, something within him stirred, and shifted. the young blonde boy's hair waved as the air and dust swirled around in a calm that betrayed those around him. In the center of his forehead, he felt a sensation of clarity, like his mind's eye had been opened. Unfortunately for him, neither he or anyone near him was ready for that power. The blast of energy that escaped the boy's psyche was tremendous, and it rocked his senses so much that he fell unconscious, still clutching his handbag. After all, it housed the present from his father he'd gotten for his birthday. Something he needed to treasure and love, so that when the time came, he could use it to its full potential. That was one thing he could never let go of it. He didn't even have time to look at his surroundings as he blacked out.

When the boy woke, he looked up and was horrified by what his slowly returning sight revealed. Dust hung in the air as he looked around at the destruction. The area around him looked like a nuclear weapon had been dropped upon it. But he felt fine. He felt amazing, even. What had happened? He looked upon the lot that would've been his home, and he saw only red. Red all over the inside of the space, no walls, no floor, no ceiling. Dust. But he could still see it. Flashes of the people, the walls, and the animals flittered there. They all seemed to be lingering, gazing upon him with horror, even though they were gone. Obliterated by some force.

"What did this?" the boy asked, the sorrow on his voice deep and fearing the answer. Their gaze said only one thing.

"You," a female voice answered from behind him. He turned, gazing upon the girl from before. She still shone. Four other beings stood behind her, but her radiance drowned them out. He didn't care at all for them. But the words reinforced his previous revelation. The same thing that had shifted earlier broke slightly, just a crack.

Even as the tears slid down the boy's face, he smiled. He grinned. He couldn't cope with that. He killed them? Killed them all? The entire force with the girl, aside from those three? The city? The school? All of them? Was he truly that powerful? How would he react to this?

"Did I? Well, then, if you will, Miss... kill me," Victor said, standing tall.

"And why should I do that?" the girl asked, her sheathed sword rising a bit as she raised an eyebrow.

"I believe they'd all like some repentance, right?" he asked, waving around at the scene about them, though what he saw, they didn't. They didn't understand. However, the girl seemed to know.

"Death isn't the only repentance. What is your name, boy?" she asked, radiance demanding an answer.

"My name is Victor Trelós," he said, not bothering to say anything added onto it. His mind was centered on one overwhelming fact. Everyone he knew and loved was dead. He'd killed them.

And he was smiling.

"I am Satsuki Kiryuin. Instead of death, would you accept a different, more permanent repentance?" she asked, her eyes and tone telling the tale of a much older woman than the girl before him.

"And what would that be?" Victor asked, the tears streaming past the grinning cheeks.

"Life. Life in servitude to me, and me alone," Satsuki said, her voice unwavering, even in the presence of one such as him. Someone broken. As long as he was useful, she seemed not to care.

"And why would this be preferable?" Victor asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

"Because you will suffer much more with me than you would with death," the young lady answered. After that certainty was assured, Victor considered it. After all, they wanted him to suffer. He could hear their fading voices whisper it.

"Then I will promise my life to you, Miss Satsuki, for all that you would use it for," Victor said, making the choice that would lead him to love, death, and more sorrow than he could ever imagine.

* * *

As the Champion walked past the hall where Gamagoori and his goons were making a scene of things, he smirked. So, they found the kid who stole a Goku uniform? Good. Those things weren't meant for those without worth. They were a symbol of high standing and worthiness. This was why he didn't wear one. His uniform was the same as all of the other no-stars, though he was the vice-president of the Honnouji Student Council. He wasn't worthy of his position or a Goku uniform, though he could only refuse one. Lady Satsuki only allowed him to refuse one of the two, when he requested so.

He was damned. He was an abomination, only to be used as a tool for destruction. That was his purpose. He had no need for a Goku uniform, in any case. He had been forced to train his mental ki, so that he could better serve Lady Satsuki. Other than that, he had no intention of bettering himself. He was meant to suffer. His blonde, straight hair was short, but still hung at a perfect length to frame his features well. He was handsome, and he looked presentable only for his Lady's radiance not to be tarnished. He had grown tall, and strong, as well. His body was strong, as well as his mind. The exercises he needed to strengthen his mind were taxing, and he grew fit to compensate. He was a tool, and tools were only useful when they were swift and efficient.

The Elite Four, though technically beneath him in rank, were bigger celebrities than he was. He wasn't outgoing enough, and he hated all people being around him. He deserved no company, and needed none, either. He had better things to occupy his time. After all...

He was mad.

The event that had brought him Lady Satsuki's attention had shattered his mind, and it had never quite healed completely. He was a madman, and he didn't deny it. His sense of justice was warped, only going along with his Lady's. However, there was one secret he kept from her. It would stay hidden until it was ready, too. He couldn't let her know that. Although, there was one other thing she might not know about her Champion, Victor. He was deathly afraid of rabbits.

Due to an incident back in his home country of America, he was terrified of them. They were worse than anything he'd ever faced before, and that was a fact.

But, that was besides the point. He wondered how long it was going to be before he got to do something interesting. He sighed and turned to walk to the tower for the night. He was going to go back to his post, protecting his Lady's dorm complex. He was unprepared for what was going to transpire the next day. At his Lady's descension to the ground for her business, he noticed someone out of uniform. A new student, perhaps? But he normally wouldn't have cared. However, something about her was drawing his interest. As she stood to confront his Lady, he noticed it. A glimmer in her aura. His Lady's light was blinding, but the glimmer he saw had such potential for greatness that he was shocked.

It wasn't until she brought out the red scissor blade and pointed it at his Lady that he focused on her, her words nothing to him, at the moment. But when you threatened Lady Satsuki...

You became important. Important enough to die. His eyes narrowed at the teen, and even as the boxing glove wearing buffoon stepped forth, he spoke.

"You dare directly challenge Lady Satsuki?" Victor asked, his voice silencing all around him and interrupting whatever witty commentary she was having with Fukuroda about uniforms. "If you don't make good on your word, Fukuroda, and punish this student, then I assure you that you will receive the greatest punishment that I can place upon you."

Seeing as how he hardly spoke, even as he walked by Satsuki's side, the words were a shock. Fukuroda seemed even more earnest to fight, after the threat.

"Yes, Champion!" Fukuroda said, ceasing his lecture of the transfer student. He immediately pummelled her with his barrage of boxing attacks, defeating her in what seemed to be an instant.

"I thought you might prove interesting," Satsuki said, her voice ringing out to the girl, "but you're just a fool who has no idea how to wield that scissor properly. How dull." Her voice cut through the rain.

The girl spouted some other question, but Victor paid her no heed, turning with his master, letting Fukuroda handle it. As Satsuki ordered Fukuroda to confiscate the scissor blade, Victor began his leave, as she gave him the signal that his duties were completed for the day. He'd return to the council room for the day. However, he sat in his chair and paid no heed to Fukuroda's lecture, and only listened to Satsuki's words the whole time.

"Matoi..." Victor said, making a note to remember the name.

* * *

The next day as the hostage announcement went down, Victor watched from behind his master, as always. He was meant to be a faithful hound, and nothing else. Although, the glimmer he saw in the crowd was bright, now. Brighter than he'd expected. Pleasant, even. Maybe he ought to pay more attention to it. As the cloaked figure sprang and ran across the crowd, he watched, following it as it freed the Mankanshoku girl. As it moved, the glimmer shone slightly, and his interest was increased even further.

"Matoi..." he murmured, ignoring the glance from the Elite Four.

"Using a hostage is playing dirty," Matoi said, as her cloaked figure landed in the ring Fukuroda had set up. As she and the boxer kept up their conversation, something became clear to him a moment before it was revealed. She was wearing something incredibly powerful! Could it be?!

When the corkscrew punch tore her cloak, he saw Ryuko in her true appearance. She was nearly naked! Why would any uniform be so revealing? Was there a purpose to it? He looked down towards her face, and it seemed its scarlet color was visible even from his point of view. She was embarrassed, and almost rightly so. Even as Fukuroda unleashed his best gloves, Victor knew he had no chance. However... He'd seen enough.

"Mistress, I'd like some time to take leave and conduct some surveillance of my own, not that Inumuta's isn't top notch, but I have something... personal to look into," he said suddenly. He'd never used the word personal with anyone. It was foreign to him.

Lady Satsuki looked surprised, but she nodded. "You may. You will be summoned back as needed," she granted, and for once, he was too focused to bow. He nodded back, turning and jumping down from the tower. Since everyone's view was on the fighters, including his own, he was unseen.

One thing was for certain, though. He'd have to approach Matoi on his own.

Victor watched the rest of their battle, ignoring all of the talk. The important thing to him was the movement and the strength of their attacks. There was no way that what she was wearing was a Goku uniform. When Ryuko counterattacked, he watched her outfit, seeing its steam and shine. It had its own aura. When she completely destroyed the outfit, he could have sworn he'd heard something speak. He couldn't quite make out the words, like they weren't meant for him, but it still meant something.

What she was wearing was alive. As the red fiber was absorbed by it, causing it to glow, he made up his mind. It was definitely time for him to perform some reconnaissance. Even when his Lady's face felt blood, he watched. He watched her demand an answer from Lady Satsuki, all the while droning it out and examining her outfit. It didn't make any sense that what she was able to defeat a uniform of twenty percent life fiber, unless she was wearing one of those.

A kamui. A god's robe. Made completely of life fibers, it was a uniform like no other. He followed her with a bit of distance as she staggered to the train, passing out when she reached the stop. It must have been due to her kamui's blood consumption. He wonded if he ought to help, but a boy picked her up, first. He followed them, as well, following their auras, their latent ki. When he saw the sign on the rundown house, he nearly chuckled.

"Of course. Mankanshoku," he said, looking at the back-alley doctor sign. Interesting. He'd wait for the two girls to awaken before making any contact with them.

* * *

The next morning, Victor stood outside their door, smirking as he saw the door slide open in a rushed panic. Mako Mankanshoku was dragging Ryuko Matoi so as not to be late, but she froze and bowed when she saw him. When the Champion was at your door, you stopped and followed etiquette. Matoi, however, didn't bow, nor did he expect her to.

"Ryuko Matoi," Victor said, a smile on his well-defined face. His target was in sight.

"Who're you, blondy?" she asked rudely, following her usual demeanor.

"That's Victor Trelós, the second-in-command of the Student Council! He's Lady Satsuki's Champion!" Mako said, hoping for some good news or something, by her light tone.

"Oh? Come for a fight?" Ryuko asked, glaring and reaching towards her case for her blade.

"Not at all, Matoi," Victor said, shaking his head. "I've come to study you," he said truthfully.

"St-study me?!" Ryuko stammered in shock, still in a fighting stance. Her guard wasn't down.

"Of course. I am the Champion, but I'm on leave. I have no orders to harm you at all. I'm simply going to watch, for awhile," Victor assured them, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. Still, the red blade came his way.

"Yeah, right!" she said, aiming for his chest. Her uniform wasn't awakened, but she'd still be extra powerful. He'd better stop it, he supposed. The blade ceased movement before it reached him, hitting his barely visible ki barrier.

"I'm not going to fight you," he said again, looking down at her surprised face. "Which means that you won't be able to fight me, either."

"How did you do that?!" Matoi asked, astounded. Mankanshoku decided to answer.

"Oh! Victor Trelós is the Champion of Lady Satsuki, but he doesn't wear a Goku uniform! The rumours say he has supernatural powers, and is actually an alien! He's always super calm, and nearly never speaks! He's the blonde terror of Honnouji Academy!" she exclaimed, using all sorts of movements to add onto the affects of her words.

"Alien is a bit much," Victor said, feeling slightly bashful. Her words were pretty embarrassing, if you asked him. So much mystery at one time was too strange for someone like him. His mind worked in interesting ways, and part of it was truly odd. He felt like her words were flattering, though.

"So you're the second best, huh? Then why're you afraid to fight me?" Matoi asked, not caring for his peaceful approach if he was close to her target. "What do you know of this scissor?" she asked, after a moment of thought.

"Me? Nothing," Victor said honestly. "I know only that my Lady recognized it," he added. "I think it's best if we get on to school, though," he said.

"Oh!" Mankanshoku exclaimed, grabbing Ryuko and taking off with a speed that was hard even for him to keep pace with. He stayed behind them, though, getting on the tram with them. For now, he'd act as their peer. Matoi eyed him distrustfully, not willing to accept her enemy's offer of truce so easily. She'd wait for him to make a move, then strike. As they rode up, Mankanshoku explained the way the system of living conditions and the way the city worked. As she was offering Ryuko a place to live, tennis balls struck her relentlessly. Victor began listening to them then.

"What's the big idea?!" Matoi exclaimed, looking towards the culprit.

"Ah, you're the transfer student who was rude to Lady Satsuki, as I recall," the tennis team captain said, "Stay out of this. I'm Girls' Tennis Club Captain Omiko Hakodate. Club member Mako Mankanshoku has failed to fulfill her club obligations. She is being purged as a result."

"What did Mako do wrong?" Matoi demanded.

"She skipped yesterday's club practice. Our rule is that anyone who fails to come to practice will suffer the one-hundred and ten million cannonball serves. An outsider has no right to complain about internal club policies," Hakodate said.

"Yesterday? Mako was being held hostage yesterday!" she protested. "Of course she didn't come to your stupid practice!"

"The issue is that she was taken hostage without permission," Hakodate replied. Victor watched, remaining an outsider for the moment. As Mako escaped and the tennis force looked towards Ryuko and himself, he realized he was being addressed.

"You'll take us on then? Do you side with her, Champion?" Hakodate asked, a coy smile on her face.

"I suppose I do, but I'm just a bystander. I'll be rooting for you, Ryuko," Victor said, calm and collected. He wasn't in the mood to battle the Tennis Club.

"You aren't going to help?! And why are you using my first name?" she demanded, furious with his sudden familiarity.

"I said I was going to study you. I'll be like your coach. Don't worry, you'll do fine," Victor said, smiling. He was excited for the chance to examine the kamui further.

"How amusing," Hakodate started," don't get too full of yourself just because you defeated the Boxing Club's Fukuroda.

"Whatever! I'm going to make quick work of those Goku Uniforms of yours!" she said, focus shifted from her new blonde companion to the Tennis Club. "Let's do it Senketsu!"

So that was its name. Senketsu. Fresh blood? Fitting, since any kamui needed blood to activate. Unfortunately, there was no blood supply for Senketsu, so he wouldn't activate. She kept talking to it, panicking slightly. The Tennis Club used a quick barrage of balls to knock her off the platform. After a moment, Victor jumped off after her, following. He walked on the water using his ki, following her unconscious body. Aikuro, the teacher that had infiltrated their ranks awhile ago, but still thought of himself as undercover, came to get her, and, from the shadows, Victor watched. As he was retrieving her, he approached him.

His father, Alexander Trelós had spoken of the group Aikuro belonged to. Nudist Beach. He'd told him what to say to a member to gain their trust, if he ever needed it. He told him that, even if they sounded weird, they'd always help him.

So, as he stepped from the shadows, he spoke. "Nakedness under Diana is surreal truth," he said, a code of some sort. Victor didn't know what it meant, but to follow Ryuko, he had to trust it.

Aikuro Mikisugi seemed surprised, but he nodded, disguise still on. Once they reached the secret room he had, Victor took Senketsu and Ryuko's wet clothing off, draping a blanket over her. He tried his hardest not to seem a bit embarrassed, but, luckily, his mind was broken enough to allow him to not feel any strong urges. He stood watch with Mikisugi, not speaking another sentence. When Ryuko started to wake, she looked over to them.

"Victor? And a teacher?" she murmured, sitting up.

"That's right. I'm Aikuro Mikisugi, your homeroom teacher," he said. "Talk about your crazy extracurricular lessons..." he joked. Victor chuckled a bit as Ryuko sat up.

"Hang on, you didn't undress me, did you?!" she demanded of him.

"No, of course not. Victor here did. You two needed an anatomy lesson," Aikuro said, standing straight and stepping towards her.

"You perverted sons of bitches!" she roared, lunging at him. He dodged and threw three pins into her back, the blanket still covering her. "My body won't move!" she exclaimed.

"Calm down," Aikuro said, fiddling with his disguise.

"What did you do?!" she demanded, panicking.

"Anesthetic Acupuncture," he said, pulling out a syringe. "You seem a little hot-blooded at the moment, so I'm going to draw a little." Victor was glad he seemed to just be being ignored. He was watching them, after all.

"No! Don't! I hate needles!" Ryuko pleaded, face puffing up as her blood was drawn.

"Allow me to tell you why your Kamui didn't activate earlier," he said, spraying a bit of her blood onto Senketsu's hanging form. It glowed, eye opening and becoming animated, thrashing around slightly.

"He's saying something, but its hardly a whisper," Victor murmured, drawing a look from Aikuro. Ryuko started speaking to it but Victor was in thought, now. She was angry, though. Aikuro removed his glasses, hair going back and becoming infinitely more charming, for some reason.

"Do you understand now?" he asked.

"Understand what?" Ryuko asked, seemingly disturbed by his display.

"Kamui's are awakened by blood," Victor said, standing at the paralyzed Ryuko's side.

"What's this 'Kamui' thing you guys keep talking about?" she asked. "You mean this sailor uniform?" Aikuro removed his tie.

"That's right," he said, shirt opening to reveal his chest. He wasn't as feeble as he made himself look as a teacher. "It's a uniform constructed by your father, Isshin Matoi, whose power surpasses that of the Goku Uniforms," he added, his pants loosening. "Only someone who can master wearing this can fight against Satsuki Kiryuin," he added.

"Fight against Lady Satsuki? That's your goal? Why?" Victor asked, eyes narrowing.

"Who the Hell are you?" she asked.

"Prove to me that you two deserve those answers," he said.

"Come again?" Ryuko asked, stealing the words from Victor's mouth.

"The first order of business is Tennis Club Captain Omiko Hakodate. If you can't master this Kamui and defeat her, you don't stand a chance against Satsuki Kiryuin."

The alarm rang, and Aikuro pulled out the pins, causing Ryuko's blanket to fall, averting Victor's eyes for the moment. She immediately picked it up.

"You two better get to class," he said, before showing her the Seki Tekko, while instantly putting his disguise back on. "Use this Seki Tekko from now on. It'll make it easier to provide it with blood."

"Fine, I'll pound that Tennis Club president into the dirt, and then you're going to tell me everything I want to know," Ryuko said, and with that, she and Victor departed.

Even though Victor could try and beat the answers from Aikuro, he felt he owed it to his father to not harm his old colleague.

* * *

Ryuko and Victor appeared at the Tennis Club's practice, and Ryuko blocked the balls bombarding Mankanshoku. Victor only deflected those that would hit him.

"Not so fast, people!" Ryuko exclaimed. Mako exclaimed in surprise. Hakodate and Uzu approached them.

"Back for another beating?" Hakodate asked.

"Not this time. This time, I'll knock all of you on your asses!" Ryuko growled. "Let's go, Senketsu!" she said, pulling the pin on the device. Sure enough, he uniform transformed. Her face turned scarlet, Victor noticed. She was embarrassed? That might prove troublesome later.

"That looks both painful and embarrassing, you masochistic exhibitionist!" Hakodate said.

"Bite me! I'm not an exhibitionsit!" Ryuko yelled. As their attack was stopped by her, he noticed Uzu speak.

"Fault! You're disqualified, transfer student!" he said.

"What?!" Ryuko exclaimed.

"True, you evaded Hakodate's attack. But slicing balls is against the rules in a match. In other words, you've won the fight but lost the match!" Uzu reasoned. As they went on with their conversation, Victor went back to looking over Senketsu, as he had a lot to analyze. He watched as they were swept into a stadium, and still, he just watched from the stands, ignoring the game and his surroundings. He only was shocked back into the world when his Lady's blade crossed with Ryuko's. He jumped down to them, about to interfere, when Ryuko retreated. With a nod to Satsuki, he followed Ryuko. He still had research to do.

* * *

**Alright then! That was the first chapter of Fiber Lost! Hope you enjoyed, and leave a review telling me whether to continue or not, okay? I'm not sure if I'm really going to get back into making fanfiction, so I need input!**

**Drax out!**


	2. 2: Eyes on the Prize

**Well, I certainly didn't expect to get a new follower right off the bat, but welcome, D-Reviewer! I'll probably announce all of my new followers like that, so be sure to follow or favorite if you like the story! It's only been a couple days since I wrote the first chapter, so I'm impressed with myself. It's almost time for things to take an entirely new spin, and for me to add a bit of the romance into this fic!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF KILL LA KILL. I ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND NOTHING ELSE.**

**Time to get started! By the way, I apologize for the wait that I'm putting you all through, but I don't plan to really change the story until after Uzu and Ryuko fight. I'm going to alter things about when Mako goes nuts for a bit, and when the Naturals Election starts. Please hang tight. I covered, what, three episodes this chapter, almost? Next chapter should be when the twists start.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Eyes on the Prize**

As Ryuko, Mako, and Victor made their way quickly back to the Mankanshoku Clinic, Victor wondered exactly what he would do for living conditions when he was on leave, since he didn't want to go too far from the subject of his study. Ryuko Matoi was proving to be very interesting, to say the least. So, when they reached the house, after a ride on the tram and Ryuko had transformed, Victor looked over to Mako.

"I'd like to speak with your parents, please, Ms. Mankanshoku," he said, deciding that the direct approach would work best.

"Sure! Dad! Mom!" she called, waltzing through her door. Ryuko looked at Victor piercingly, as if trying to decipher his intentions. Victor simply smiled and waited at the door, until Barazo and his wife came to see him.

"Yes?" Mrs. Mankanshoku asked kindly, smiling with warmth, even towards someone of his reputation. Victor made his decision in that instant. He bowed low, invoking the gasps of Ryuko and Mako, who certainly weren't expecting that.

"Please allow me to stay in your home until the time comes when I will be able to return to my own. I will pay rent, if you so desire," he said, still bowing. He believed that was the proper way to request something of that caliber, anyway.

Ryuko growled in displeasure. "But he's the enemy!" she protested, before a reply was even given to his request. However, Barazo Mankanshoku's eyes gleamed at the prospect of money.

"How much rent?" he asked greedily, smiling now, as well.

"I will pay as much as you like," Victor replied, smiling down towards the floor. He thought that might catch the man's attention.

"Stop bowing then, and let's work out the details inside," he said, ignoring Ryuko's protests.

After a ridiculous sum of money had been agreed on, Victor went into the room that Ryuko, Mako, and he would be sleeping in, since he'd managed to make that so, as well, with an extra charge and the promise not to harm the girls in any way. He wanted to examine Senketsu while Ryuko bathed, so he took the unawakened outfit off its hanger, running his hands over it to try and communicate with its consciousness psychically. He found it, strong and bright, but when he spoke to it, he could only hear whispers in reply. Then, he put it back up in frustration. Nothing would be gained from that. He sighed, having already taken a shower, and changed into his night clothing, cleaning his uniform instantly by eradicating all of the sweat and dirt with his mind, then hung it up. He locked his briefcase, for, like before, his most valued possession was there. He had plain night clothing, that fit loosely, to be comfortable. However, his comfort would be temporary. When the door panel slid open, he turned around, and what he saw was horrible.

When Victor let out a strangled, panicked yelp and fell back against the wall, staring at Ryuko's pajamas, the two girls jumped. He saw the images of the furry demons all over that thing, and he was almost hyperventilating, actually. He couldn't take the presence of anything like that, not ever.

"What's your issue?" Ryuko asked, raising an eyebrow. She'd never seen a 'Champion' who cowered in fear.

"Th-th-th-the..." Victor started, putting up a shield between himself and Ryuko.

"What?" Mako asked, tilting her head to the side. She was confused.

"R-r-r-r-rabbits..." he finished, almost a whisper. His face was reddening in embarrassment even as his skin paled in fear. Traumatic rabbit-related experiences that he didn't want to think about started to surface.

The two girls blinked in what appeared to be an astounded stupor, before starting to laugh. He scowled at them, glaring at them briefly.

"The big bad Champion of Satsuki Kiryuin's afraid of some bunnies?" Ruko teased, cackling madly. Mako just kept laughing, apparently not able to respond.

"Shut up! Those things are evil!" Victor growled, actually angry. He felt very strongly about rabbits and their frightening effects on him. After Ryuko and Mako laughed themselves silly, the three shut off the light and Victor took his bed as far away from Ryuko's as possible, before getting into it.

"So what's your story, Trelós?" Ryuko asked, aware that no amount of noise would wake Mako. "You're afraid of bunnies, apparently psychic, and you and Aikuro know each other. What's with that?"

"It's a long story, Matoi," Victor replied, not sure how comfortable he was sharing this information with her.

"We've got time," she said, scoffing. "I want to know about the bunnies, at least."

"Fine. Just them, though. Then we sleep," Victor said, trying to be friendly. He'd almost forgotten what it felt like.

"Alright, alright. I'll get the rest out of you later," Ryuko said, yawning.

"Well, I was on this camping trip at the school I transferred to from America, my very first field trip..." Victor started.

"You're from America?" she interrupted.

"Yes. Don't interrupt," he said. "We went out in some nearby woods, built tents, made campfires, and, well, since I didn't know anyone, I just wandered around the woods by myself, against the teacher's orders. I was walking around, looking at all of the scenery, when I stepped in a hole of some kind. It turned out to be a rabbit hole. The rabbits that were living there as a family weren't happy, so they clawed up my leg while it was stuck there, and when I got it out, they kept attacking it, ruthless little creatures. I've been afraid of them ever since, silly or not," Victor finished.

Ryuko was obviously trying not to chuckle. "That's actually kind of a cute story," she said, snickering.

"It's a horror story," he murmured, sighing.

"Well, maybe you're not so bad. It's hard to hate someone afraid of bunnies," she said, shrugging.

"Good night, Matoi," he said, a bit offended. He rolled over on his side, closing his eyes. At least they were starting to trust him. It was hard to study someone if they were convinced that you wanted to fight them.

* * *

There wasn't any problem getting him into Ryuko's classes the next day, and he sat beside her and Mako in homeroom. He made some general notes, but what he noticed the most was her glare towards Aikuro Mikisugi, the undercover teacher. As his lesson on Hitler droned on, her stare got more and more intense. She angrily followed him after class, and he walked behind her, keeping pace. There was something she wanted from him. It was probably the answers he'd promised them both. Victor knew why he wanted to fight Satsuki, but Aikuro was mistaken in believing that they were enemies. When they rounded a corner after him, he disappeared from sight.

"Where'd he disappear to?!" Ryuko exclaimed furiously. Victor shrugged. He didn't detect him anymore, either.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako called, flying towards her like usual. Ryuko caught her, did some spins, and set her down. It was flashy, but unnecessary. When they saw her back, Victor and Ryuko's eyes widened.

"See me after school where we met before. Aikuro Mikisugi," Ryuko read aloud. She took the paper off of Mako's back and crumpled it up, furious. "That bastard!"

"It's a big problem," Aikuro started, when they got to the room. Victor sat next to Ryuko, making more notes. There was a lot to her, but he sensed that he wasn't really discovering much as of late. She seemed to have a sort of complicated simplicity. She seeked vengeance for Isshin Matoi, he knew that, but aside from that, she didn't have much of a goal. "you looking at me with such passion in your eyes at school. It'd be bad for all of us if word spread that you and I were too close, right?" he asked, joking.

"Who and who?" Ryuko asked, grabbing him by the collar. "There's some jokes that just aren't cool to say!" she growled, obviously angered.

"You're quite naive when it comes to this subject," he said, unbuttoning his shirt. Her embarrassment and indignation made her let go and sit on the couch.

"All I want is for you to tell me who the Hell you are and why the Hell you know about Senketsu," Ryuko said. "Our deal was that you'd tell me if I beat up that Hakodate chick from the Tennis Club, remember?" she asked.

"A man's word is only good on the day it's made," Aikuro started, moving closer to her, "the next day, well..." Ryuko had her scissor at his neck, and Victor, who'd moved at the same time, was pointing a finger at him, a barely visible blade of ki extending from it.

"Life Fiber," Aikuro said, his disguise dropped in an instant. Those words Victor knew well, though that was a secret Lady Satsuki had shared with him. He'd allow the teacher to say his piece.

"Huh?!" Ryuko questioned, still blushing from the lewd joke earlier.

"It refers to fighting fibers that have a life of their own," the nudist continued.

"Right. The material in Goku uniforms," Victor interrupted, knowledgeable about the subject. "One-stars have ten percent life fiber make-ups, two-stars have twenty, and three-stars have thirty."

"Precisely. These fibers draw out special abilities," Aikuro said, nodding.

"Now that you mention it..." Ryuko started, remembering something. She didn't elaborate, though. "That was a life fiber?"

"However, there exist in this world outfits woven out of life fibers," Aikuro started, only to be interrupted.

"Kamui," Victor said, nodding. "Senketsu is one of these outfits, Ryuko," he said, turning to her.

"Senketsu?" she murmured, looking at him.

"The only people who are supposed to know of the life fibers' secrets are the Kiryuin and Isshin Matoi," Aikuro said, looking at Victor warily. His needles were at the ready.

"Trelós," Victor said simply. "The Trelós, originally from Romania, have been a clan of life fiber experts and workers for generations. As the last of the clan, I have the knowledge drilled into every child's mind. I know the life fibers and their ways," he explained. "Also, my father was a member of your organization," he reminded.

"In any case," Aikuro started, lowering the pins, "The Kiryuins' must have wanted to kill Isshin Matoi and steal the Kamui, to keep the secret to themselves."

"How do you two know all this?" Ryuko asked.

"I hate the Kiryuins' despotism, too," Aikuro explained, making Victor a bit irritated. "I was working with Dr. Matoi to try to thwart their plans for world domination. After he died, I received a letter. He had sent it before he died. 'When I die, give you-know-what to my daughter. It's just like dead leaves in the forest.'"

After that, Victor sighed. "Well, if that was set up by you, that makes sense. She'd go home sometime to get it," he said.

"So like I thought, Satsuki Kiryuin killed my f-" Victor interrupted Ryuko.

"Absolutely not!" he growled. "Lady Satsuki has never been to fight Isshin," he added, calmer. "But I don't know what she knows."

"I'll get it out of her," Ryuko said, looking over to him, even as Aikuro got closer to her, since they were on the couch and Victor was standing. As he explained his position to Ryuko, Victor planned out something, wondering what exactly he should do.

"There's a lot I don't know about Kamui. Maybe you ought to ask Victor," he said, when Victor started listening again. After that, he seemed to be bombarded by questions from Ryuko on the way to Mankanshoku's house.

"I can understand how the teacher knows about all of this, but how do you?" she questioned, looking at the blonde piercingly.

"It's my family legacy. We're against the life fibers, but at the same time, we wanted to coexist with them. So we studied them. Naturally, children were taught all about them, if they wanted to continue the legacy," Victor replied, sighing.

"And you do or don't? It doesn't look like you're trying to coexist to them. It looks like you're bowing, mostly to the Kiryuins," she said, merciless.

"I promised my life to Lady Satsuki for a very good reason," Victor said, giving her a withering look.

"And what was that? You had a crush on her?" Ryuko teased, angering him even more. He stood up even though the tram was only halfway down.

"Justice for my family's murder," Victor growled, stepping off of the moving tram and onto a platform of ki. "I'll see you at Mako's," he added. He walked through the sky like it was a normal road, deciding to take a less stressful route. Even if it hadn't been fair to storm off, he felt justified. She didn't know anything about him. He had too many dark secrets to count, after all of the years as Satsuki's weapon. But they'd soon be revealed. Victor walked into the home late, walking through its rooms silently, aside from door clicks, to the room where they all slept. He didn't care or know if they were asleep, but at least he'd gotten some time to himself.

Ryuko Matoi didn't know him. Satsuki Kiryuin knew him. Or was it because she didn't know him that he felt at peace around her? Maybe if she knew him they'd be enemies. Well, they were enemies already, weren't they? Or was their relationship more complicated? He got changed into his night clothing and laid down, looking up at the dark ceiling.

"I'm sorry," he heard to his right, almost too quiet to understand.

"It's alright," Victor replied after a second, before falling silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day, Ryuko seemed tired. Mako asked her if she had gotten enough rest, and she replied that she couldn't sleep because of a bad feeling. When they walked into the courtyard, the source of this was revealed. A blinding light shone from Lady Satsuki, her banners all around the three. The stairway was down, as well.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko addressed.

"You've come, Ryuko Matoi," Satsuki replied. She was wearing something completely different than usual. What was different about it? Was it? No, it couldn't be. It looked liked a uniform. That was a dangerous sign.

"To what do owe the honor of this grand welcome?" Ryuko asked, rude as usual. "Here you are, going to the trouble of waiting for me. What brought this on?" Lady Satsuki's heels clacked as she descended from her tower.

"It was you who said that when next we met, you would settle matters once and for all, remember?" she asked.

"How very conscientious of you," Ryuko said. Should Victor interfere? He didn't think that Ryuko was ready to face his Lady. "Mako, Victor, stand back."

"Ryuko, this isn't smart. Lady Satsuki is much more powerful than you know," Victor warned, sighing. "Lady Satsuki!" he called up to her.

"Yes?" Satsuki asked, still approaching.

"Do you wish me to return to duty?" he asked, unsure of what to do in the situation.

"Not yet, Victor. I will settle this myself," she said, shaking her head. He nodded and stepped back with Mankanshoku.

"Rejoice, Ryuko Matoi," Satsuki said, standing before Ryuko. "You will be the first offering to my Junketsu."

Junketsu. A Kamui. Well, things just got interesting. With a Kamui, Satsuki was even more of a force to be reckoned with.

"Purity? Is there anything about you that's pure?" Ryuko taunted.

"Allow me to show you," Satsuki replied, flipping three clips that cut into her skin to activate her Kamui. "Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!"

Even when Ryuko activated Senketsu, Victor could see the outcome of this battle. Ryuko was too embarrassed still to properly wear her Kamui. As their battle drew on, it was obvious how one-sided it was. Satsuki had mastered her Kamui. She'd truly put Junketsu on, unlike Ryuko. As Satsuki prepared to finish her, Victor decided to intervene, as did Mako, apparently.

"Ryuko, you have to stop worrying-" Victor started, flashing between the two. However, he was interrupted.

"Get naked, Ryuko-chan!" Mako ordered, taking the spotlight. "I can say beyond a doubt that you are not inferior to Lady Satsuki. Your boobs are bigger than hers!" she exclaimed, grabbing them. Victor blinked in confusion, a bit embarrassed. "Right, Vicky?" Mako asked, looking towards him.

"Um... well," Victor looked away, a bit unsure of what to say. He had noticed a difference in size, but if he mentioned it, wouldn't he be seen as a pervert? Luckily, Mako continued by herself.

"We saw them! "That Ryuko, she's got a great rack!' My whole family was talking about them! Even Victor looked occasionally!" Mako said. Well, there went the 'not-pervert' idea. "So don't be embarrassed! Just rip it off and get naked!"

"Get... naked?" Ryuko questioned.

"What nonsense is this? Your immaturity causes people to spout garbage! You have disappointed me utterly, Matoi!" Satsuki yelled angrily, swinging Bakuzan towards Mako. It was blocked by Ryuko, and Victor relaxed, afraid he'd have to step in.

"It ain't nonsense! It ain't nonsense at all!" Ryuko growled, pulling the pin on her glove with her teeth. "I finally get it now. I need to get naked! Putting on a Kamui means becoming one with you! It means you becoming my skin!" she exclaimed, addressing Senketsu. "That's what it means to master wearing you! Isn't that right, Senketsu?"

Victor could swear, he heard a far-away reply. It was slowly becoming clearer. For the first time, Victor found Ryuko's transformation beautiful. It wasn't just her getting dressed. It was her growing into someone new.

"Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!" she announced. Suddenly, she and Satsuki's battle wasn't so one-sided. She even changed her scissor blade with it.

"Amazing..." Victor breathed, taking in the battle. As the two forces clashed, Victor took in every detail. Every word, every punch, and every swing. He watched it all, protecting Mako and himself from the blasts. As Ryuko fell to one knee, he got up and walked to her. As the challenge to fight was issued and accepted, he looked to his Lady, and with a nod, took Ryuko's exhausted arm.

"You've fought well, Matoi," Victor said, proud of her, even if they weren't strictly friends. He'd been shadowing her long enough to feel some sense of attachment. She was growing stronger and stronger, and he felt he had some small part in that. He offered her a hand with a smile, mustering up some sense of chivalry that he'd been instilled with as Lady Satsuki's Champion. He had to act proper, after all.

"Thanks, I guess," she said, helping herself up with it. With all things said and done, the three went back to the alley clinic.

* * *

Victor was already up and ready to go when the No-Late Day arrived, indulging himself in some bread for breakfast as Mako panicked when she woke late and rushed furiously to get out of the door with Ryuko. Victor wasn't even paying attention as Gamagoori lectured them and was lectured. In fact, he just walked over the river by using stepping stones of ki. He followed diligently, but only participated if the obstacle impeded his progress. The No-Late Day rules were pretty much a joke to him. He didn't really care all that much, if Senketsu wasn't included in the action, he wasn't interested. He sat on the roof of the armored bus and deflected bullets that'd hit him, and he did all that he could not to care about what was going on. When the roof was detached, he paid attention. He blinked, stepped off of it, and ran towards the three as they passed into the school gates. He stopped behind them, sighing. Guts ran forward with Senketsu, but he was intercepted by that Maiko girl, as he had gleaned from the conversations he'd been half-listening to. When she was explaining her plan, he almost laughed. She wanted to steal Senketsu and take over the school, hmm?

However, he winced when Senketsu was put on by her, and he glared at her. Even before Ryuko got angry with her, he stepped forward, planning on retribution. However, the rabbit pajamas discouraged him, and he curled into a ball of fear. He decided to let them handle it, even as they were taken back to the beginning. He only came out of his fear when Ryuko put Senketsu on. He followed them onto the cable car, sitting calmly in the cable car with Ryuko and Mako. As they were launched into first period, he took his seat calmly.

"Eh... Victor Trelós?" Mikisugi called, blinking.

"Here," Victor said, speaking his first word of the day.

* * *

After the No-Late Day had passed, Victor stood in one of the Three-Star district's clothing stores, there for one thing only. He was tired of having to dread something so embarrassing every night he tried to sleep, so, yes, he was there for the one thing that could save him from it.

Victor Trelós was buying Ryuko Matoi pajamas.

He hadn't told her, or anyone, for that matter, but he'd snuck out in the middle of the night to go to the store, tired of the dread he felt whenever he saw her pajamas. The bunnies were the bane of his existence, it seemed. His scars itched when he saw them. It was a horrible experience. As such, he was at a clothing store, browsing the women's nightwear section. He wasn't sure if his life could get any more demeaning than that. He was wrong.

"Can I help you with something?" a woman asked him, somehow having gotten behind him without him noticing. He turned to the employee, quickly thinking up a response. He wanted to eradicate her, but that wouldn't look very good to the cashier, and he needed her to make the transaction. He was many things, but thievery was below him.

"No," Victor said, truly a master of the Japanese language. He was an expert conversationalist, obviously.

"Ah, looking for some pajamas? For who? Your girlfriend?" she asked, ignoring him, due to his cluelessness. She obviously didn't recognize him, since he wasn't in uniform and his hair was messy. However, the words she said ripped down any sense of superiority he might have possessed. His face suddenly seemed to have gathered all of the blood he had, as red as it became.

"Of c-course not!" he stammered, recoiling slightly.

"Oh it's perfectly alright. Here, let me show you our most popular items," she said, taking his wrist and dragging him off towards some shelves. Was he not speaking, or was she just as good at ignoring people as he was? He resigned to her will, and was horrified as he was shown lingerie, and other wear, suggestions that he shot down with an indignant exclamation. Finally, the attendant showed him to some acceptable clothing. His face was as red as a beet by then.

"I think I'll just take this," Victor said, emotionally exhausted. He lifted up a silk pajama outfit, red in color. That would be fine, he hoped. He wasn't mentally prepared to imagine Ryuko in any of the outfits he'd just seen. The blood vessels in his nose already felt like they were ready to burst.

"That's tasteful," she said, though she seemed pretty disappointed with his non-sexual choice. She took it to the register, where the cashier rang it up. Of course, it was expensive, but, at the moment, Victor couldn't have cared less.

* * *

The next day, after Ryuko had gotten changed into Senketsu, he took her bunny pajamas, at great despair to him, and, while shivering violently, shredded them with his mind, depositing the remnants out the window into the alley. Hopefully, the wind would take them. He put the new pajamas in their place.

At their homeroom, Victor gazed out of the window with a new sense of relaxation. Finally, he was free from those infernal fiends. He listened to the sounds around him, like Ryuko and Mako's snoring, not moving an inch. However, he heard the alarm go off, and his peace was ruined. He sighed. As Champion, it was technically his duty to handle things like that, but...

"I'm on leave. Gamagoori will handle it," Victor said to himself.

Victor accompanied Ryuko on another rescue mission for Mako, watching as she took out the Biology Club. He jumped down to the ground level after she blew them away, yawning. He was bored of not doing anything. Maybe he ought to participate.

"Why don't you ever do anything, Victor?" Ryuko asked, questioning what he was doing, just like he had been doing.

"I've simply been studying you. Maybe I'll help out, though," Victor said with a shrug. Mako tackled Ryuko and they started speaking, as Ryuko folded her scissor blade into a miniature version of itself, a power Victor hadn't seen before. He made note of it, and followed the two to the chain where they usually lounged between classes. Ryuko began arguing with Senketsu about something embarrassing, from the look on her face. Mako pulled out her lunchbox, ready to eat. He stretched out, closing his eyes just as Ryuko started to lecture her about worrying about herself, but he opened them again when something hit his shield, which he kept up to protect him during the day. Mako, however, did not have this liberty, and he saw her fly back, needles sprouting from different points on her body.

"Mako!" Ryuko cried out, eyes wide. Victor watched with her as Mako's body fell back. "Hey, Mako! Say something!" she pleaded.

"I got her out our hair for awhile. She is unharmed. Thanks to the effects of the needles, when she wakes up, any fatigue she had will be alleviated, any sickness cured, and she will be full of vim and vigor. However, I couldn't seem to hit the Champion, as I wished to," a man said, walking towards them. He was fit, with many sewing related weapons, but, most noticeably, he had a red mohawk.

"Oh. Thanks for that," Ryuko said, surprised. Victor, however, didn't let his guard down, even with those words.

"Your uniform, however, will get no such mercy!" the man announced.

"Run, Ryuko!" Victor said, putting up a shield quickly. Ryuko and he ran to the right, but a needle slipped past his defense, catching him in a nerve point, instantly shutting his body down. He lost consciousness shortly.

* * *

That day, after he'd regained consciousness, at the dinner table, Victor was silent. In fact, he walked out of the room and into the bedroom before even Ryuko, though she followed shortly. He was very concerned about that man. He matched the description of the Anti-Uniform Guerilla, apparently. A messenger of Inumuta's contacted him with information regarding him. He had to be part of Nudist Beach, but that made no sense. Why attack Ryuko, then? Wasn't she a part of their plans? Speaking of Nudist Beach, he had to decide whether or not to align himself with them or not. He felt torn between two parties now. It wasn't as simple as atoning for his sins with Lady Satsuki anymore. He needed to decide where his loyalties were. He needed to decide many things. Ryuko, still in Senketsu, entered the room and glared at him, the silk pajamas in her hand.

"Where are my pajamas?" she asked, apparently not amused that her source of evening entertainment was gone. She must've enjoyed terrifying him.

"You're holding your pajamas," Victor replied, smirking.

"You sly bastard," she hissed, eyes narrowing. "What made you think you had the right to do that?"

"What? Get you a present? I'm sorry, do you not like them?" Victor asked, full of mock innocence.

"I'll get you for this one, Trelós," she said, before going to take her bath. Her cheeks seemed red, when she returned in the more appealing pajamas, but she said nothing, and everyone went to sleep with very few statements, aside from Ryuko talking to Senketsu about something.

* * *

Victor stayed with Ryuko as she prepared to battle the Guerilla, though he didn't say a word. He was preparing himself as well, since it seemed as though he'd have to try and help protect her. He was forbidden to use any of his offensive maneuvers on school grounds by Lady Satsuki, however, so his help would be limited. He provided a shield for her from the missiles that flew towards them from the entrance, allowing her cover to transform, but, as in most battles, his hearing seemed to be blocked out by the blood rushing through his veins, by the bloodlust. He restrained himself with pure will, refusing to disobey his current Master. He helped her as best he could with the traps and other clubs, but he wasn't effectively able to keep her unscathed, and Senketsu reached his limit. He protected her from the Guerilla's kick, but he was hit with a paralyzing shot to his neck. He watched as Ryuko was struck and Senketsu restricted. He started listening when Mako entered the room and started a speech. At Nonon's entrance, he began to move again.

"Your battle with the Champion and Matoi was impressive. You made him look like a fool," she said pretentiously. "But I'm bored of your melody, so hand her over."

"You think I'll hand the Kamui over to you?" the Guerilla asked.

"Turn yourself in, too," Nonon said. Victor glared at her, getting defiantly to his feet, pulling the in from his nerve mentally. He'd been careless, but if his attention had been focused on defeating the attacker, he would have destroyed him. Unfortunately, he couldn't fight until a certain school day came.

"Let me tell you two useful pieces of information," the Guerilla started. "One: You people will never catch me," he said, as Victor prepared to catch him. "Two: I'll never hand over these two, either!"

His uniform swelled up and exploded, and he grabbed Victor and Ryuko before they could do anything, toting them away. Victor got another set of pins to keep him peaceful, unfortunately.

* * *

Victor woke to Ryuko speaking to Senketsu, but he didn't make out the words quite yet. He sat up, sighing.

"You seem like you're in surprisingly good shape, Trelós," Ryuko said, looking over to him. "Even though you took as much as a beating as I did."

"I'm fine. I've been through worse," Victor said, omitting the truth of why he failed so badly.

"We're friends, right?" Ryuko asked, causing his eyes to widen and his body to freeze up.

"I s-suppose," Victor said, nodding. "Though I've never had friends before." She didn't seem to care.

"Why didn't you fight back, Victor?" she asked. Victor paused, considering what to say. He settled on the truth.

"I'm not permitted to engage actively in battle on school grounds, Ryuko," he said, sighing. "It'd be disastrous."

"Really? You're that strong?" she asked, in what seemed to be disbelief.

"Ryuko," Victor said, looking out the window, guilt surging through him. "I wish I weren't."

* * *

After Ryuko and he had gleaned information from Mikisugi, such as Tsumugu, the Guerilla's name, they went home, though the returned the next day to find a sign challenging Ryuko to a battle.

'Attention, Ryuko Matoi of Second Year, Class K. I will be waiting in the Kendo Club after school. -Sanageyama.'

He and Ryuko walked past it, going to the dojo after school as instructed by the sign, though he didn't feel like the battle was worth watching. Ryuko was ready for this fight, he was sure of it. As Uzu transformed, Victor sat down, watching lazily. He was powerful, but she was ready. He believed in her victory. But, of course, it wouldn't be easy. The Goku uniform Blade Regalia was a force to be reckoned with. As Ryuko transformed, he found himself looking away, if only for a moment. His face reddened when he saw her in that state. As she fought him, she seemed to be losing horribly, but he still believed in her. She could win. As she deflected the bamboo swords, he willed her to develop a counterattack strategy. She was laid out, but she whispered something to Senketsu, and he knew she was planning something. She cut off a piece of Senketsu, using the pieces to cover Uzu's eye-slots, before finishing him. Gamagoori handled it, and Ryuko, Mako, and Victor went home. Ryuko ironed Senketsu as the family slept, though Victor sat with them, enjoying listening to her speaking with the Kamui. He could almost hear his reply.

"Victor, why are you awake?" she asked him, after a moment.

"I don't know. I suppose I like listening to you two, even if I can only hear you," Victor said honestly, though he felt a bit bashful. Ryuko nodded, looking down to Senketsu still.

Such peace didn't last, however, since the next morning, a bamboo sword with a sign on it appeared. It read:

CHALLENGE.

* * *

**Whew, that was a long one in the making. It's a bit longer than the last chapter, but still, I feel good about it. Victor's got a lot to decide, and feelings to sort through. I'm still not sure about making any lemony bits for this, but I may just cut it out of here and put it into its own M-rated story, if it happens. My first lemon. Alright all of you, you know what to do. **

**Follow and Favorite if you'd like to, and I'd love your Reviews!**

**Rhymes are delightful. Drax out.**


	3. 3: Gold Fiber

**New Followers: Johnny Spectre, Something-off, Kill la Kanon, Bluefire Jin14, darksunbrony, Uminight Angel, DawnDaze, Keller(Lots and lots of numbers), and ffure21. New Favorites: Omega Seeker, Something-off, suntan140, ffure21, Bluefire Jin14, Mintmaddog, darksunbrony, Uminight Angel, DawnDaze, Keller, and Lord Hydra. Welcome the the crew, everyone! I'm glad that this is so popular. I don't remember my other story being this popular at first, which is great. I really appreciate all of the attention. And now...**

**I DO NOT OWN KILL LA KILL. KILL LA KILL AND ALL KILL LA KILL MERCHANDISE, EVENTS, AND CANON CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY ANIPLEX. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

**Time to get started!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Gold Fiber**

As Ryuko and Victor made their way down to Honnoujigahara, where the challenge was to take place, Victor's face never changed from a frown. He had a really bad feeling about the upcoming fight.

"Take this seriously, Ryuko. This isn't going to be as easy as last time," Victor said, as they approached.

"What are you talking about? It's the same person," Ryuko said, scoffing.

"I'm not so sure of that... Be careful. Please," Victor said, forcing the nearly foreign word from his mouth. Hopefully, that'd get her attention. She glanced at him, but said nothing in reply. When they reached the arena, Victor stepped back to watch.

"Giving someone who was beaten a second chance... You're a soft touch, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko taunted, showing that she either disregarded his warning, or was just taunting to taunt.

"Tell me again after the fight just how soft I am, Ryuko Matoi," Satsuki replied.

"Watch closely what happens when you force a man to change," Uzu said darkly. Victor felt something foreign around him. An aura different than usual was emanating from Uzu. Uzu transformed again, but still Victor didn't realize the difference yet. Something was going horribly wrong, though. He could feel it. When Ryuko transformed and cut a piece of Senketsu to cover all of the eyespots, he realized. He felt another presence searching the mental plane with him! As she dived to attack, he stood up to shout.

"Ryuko! Watch out!" he called, eyes wide. He was too late, though. Uzu fired a bamboo sword straight into her for a direct attack. This fight was already decided.

"This is the resolve of a man who has realized the error of his ways and sacrificed everything! Know that as you face him, Matoi!" Satsuki called. Victor didn't know if he could sit by and let this happen. Ryuko was about to be destroyed out there. She couldn't block or attack a man who could see everything. Even Victor's senses weren't that acute, but that was something that made him the Champion. His ability to sense all but the smallest of objects and intercept them.

"Here I come," Uzu said, sentencing defeat in three words. As his Blade Regalia stomped forward, the ground trembled slightly.

"What's this intimidating aura?!" Ryuko muttered, though Victor had opened his senses, to better understand Uzu. The Life Fibers that sewed his eyes shut must have augmented his senses!

"Men!" he shouted, the word for a head strike. Ryuko barely blocked it. "Dou!" Body. "Kote!" Wrist. Each blocked, barely.

"Oh, crap! These aren't the moves of someone with no eyes!" Ryuko gasped.

"You're terrified, aren't you, Matoi?" Uzu asked, a blanket of control.

"Say what?!" Ryuko growled, denying it. But Victor sensed it too. He too could feel her tension, smell her fear. His senses were increased, but Uzu's had no limit, probably. A ferocious blow, though blocked, drove her feet into the ground.

"Your breathing. The smell of your sweat. I can see the inner workings of your mind as clear as day. I can see it far, far more clearly than I ever could with my eyes! Everything about this world!" Uzu revealed.

"Shingantsu. The eyes of the mind. Victor too, possesses this, to an extent," Satsuki said, drawing the attention of Iori, the weaver. "Sealing his eyes shut boosted his affinity with the Goku Uniform. Uzu then began tossing Ryuko around with his blade like nothing.

"Men! Dou! Kote!" began echoing, over and over.

"The Goku Uniform is now Sanageyama's eyes! His nose! His ears! He has acquired the Shingantsu, which surpasses even the Tengantsu." Satsuki started, "There is only one here who might evade his attacks!" Ryuko was launched sky high, and her impact shattered the ground. Her scissor blade spun away from her.

"Without your weapon, you have no means of turning this fight around," Uzu said.

"So you'd think, right?" Ryuko asked. However, even Victor could see that what she was doing wouldn't work. She attached a fiber to the flying sword to swing it back around, but it was easily evaded, and Uzu appeared behind her.

"I thought I told you that I could see the entire world. Did you think your pathetic little trick would work?" Uzu asked, before beginning another barrage that made Victor stand. He couldn't allow this. But why couldn't he? What was forcing him to rise and step forward. Before the last blow was leveled, he flashed in front of her, blocking the path. However, Uzu's Uniform sparkled one last time, before steaming and reverting. As the confusion went down, Victor grabbed Ryuko and bolted, escaping with her. He couldn't fathom his own reasons, however.

"Let me down!" Ryuko hissed, angry even though he'd saved her skin. Well, the Uniform overheating did, but he acted to help her. He put her down roughly, making her stagger.

"You idiot!" Victor growled, feeling rage at her own stupidity. "I warned you over and over that Uzu and the Elite Four were no joke! I'm above them, and I warned you! Why did you assume that you would win? What if he killed you? What about Isshin? What about Mikisugi? What about m-" he cut himself short, and glared at her astounded face at being yelled at with such seriousness, such care by someone who was normally quiet, and who was also her enemy, in a sense. Then, he sighed, turned, and walked up into the air, without speaking to her again. She could get back by herself.

* * *

Victor skipped dinner for a shower that night. The next night, he was silent at the table, distant. He sighed after a moment of not eating anything. "I'm done for now. I'm going for a walk," he said, getting up and walking out, not meeting the eyes of any of the family. Guts started eating his food.

"Victor? Are you alright?" Mrs. Mankanshoku asked.

"I'm fine," Victor lied, an easier thing for him to do than he thought it would be. He walked out of the home silently, not able to take her worried gaze. He couldn't remain under that scrutiny at the moment. As he left to sort through his thoughts, the occupants of the household didn't seem happy about his disappearance. Mako approached Ryuko after dinner.

"Did you and Victor fight over something?" the usually upbeat girl asked her. After a moment of silence, Ryuko shrugged. She wasn't sure. "Well, you two need to make up quick. Otherwise, Victor and you won't ever have fun ever again!" she said, before going on a tangent about friendship and a whole deal more. Luckily, Victor was still walking. He wondered what side he was on anymore. He'd promised his service to Lady Satsuki, but not it seemed that his heart wasn't truly with that decision anymore. It ached to see the harsh treatment of someone it was starting to truly care for. However, his crimes were the kind that demanded justice. He couldn't abandon his responsibility, could he? He had to keep his word and atone for his sin. He couldn't imagine that those souls wanted anything other than his death. Lady Satsuki was his salvation, his method of atonement. On the other hand, Ryuko Matoi... some things in his life just didn't make sense.

When Victor returned to Mako's he went straight to the joint bedroom and sat down against the wall, not even going to his bed. He didn't really want to undress and change into night clothing, or even lie down. He sat and thought for awhile, before nodding off. When they all woke the next morning, he got into his uniform and left with Mako and Ryuko for school. As they all opened their lunches, he shared in the delight, though distantly, with only a smile. He was... in a sense, troubled. When their lunch was interrupted by the former Acrobatics Club, he didn't even really move. He just ate quietly and protected Mako from the flying debris. He followed Ryuko and Mako to the courtyard, where Ryuko set up her Fight Club proclamation. As Gamagoori spoke with her, he sat and stared off into the distance, thinking about everything he'd done since he'd met Ryuko Matoi. He looked up at his Lady's appearance, and listened not to her words, but examined her outer form, her calm. He looked back to Ryuko, and saw passion, fire, and energy. He didn't know which he sided with anymore. He'd have to decide for himself, and soon.

* * *

Victor wasn't surprised that Mako was named the president of Fight Club, and was even less surprised to be named a member, but what he did find strange were the opponents they were facing. He was allowed to assist Ryuko slightly, so he put up shields for her while he remained in thought, going through most of his days in silence. However, when they got to live in the one-star district, he celebrated along with the rest of them, not wanting to ruin their happiness. He had to admit that the cutlets for dinner were delicious, as well. However, as he went to the room that he would share with Mako and Ryuko, he sat against the wall. He didn't have a bed, but he would be fine, either way. He had to study Ryuko, after all. It wasn't like he wanted to be in the same room all of the time, or anything... That was ridiculous. He stayed awake, contemplating things.

As they went on and took out more and more clubs, Victor only focused on shielding Ryuko, and nothing else. He wasn't permitted to attack, so he simply defended. But how long would he abide by that rule? Would he remain champion? He couldn't even use his full power to shield them, because of the aftermath. He had to hold back. When they were elevated to two-star status, he made up his mind. At the dinner table, Victor watched as the Mankanshoku family filed out on different, divided pursuits. All of them were caught up with their newfound luxury. Before Ryuko got up, Victor spoke, for the first time in a while.

"Ryuko," he started, surprising her. She even jumped a bit. "Would you take a walk with me?" he asked, smiling warmly. He'd made up his mind.

"S-sure," Ryuko said, raising an eyebrow. She was suspicious of him, and he understood that. But maybe she wouldn't after he spoke to her. He led her from the manor, walking down from the two-star district.

"Things have been getting a bit crazy lately, haven't they?" Victor asked, walking down the well-lit sidewalk beside her. He seemed to be making up for all of his previous silence and sullenness.

"Y-yeah," Ryuko said, trying to figure him out. What was he doing?

Victor walked past shops and stores, briefly glancing into them, just for something to look at. He was distracting himself, thinking of things he ought to say. What he needed to say. How could he get what he needed across? "See anything you want?" he asked, stopping in front of a window to peer inside. It was clothing, which was always a good start. Ryuko needed time to get away for a bit. Maybe this little outing would help a bit.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around," Ryuko said, shrugging, and still generally confused. The two went inside the store, and Victor made with the small-talk, not bothering to go into what he really had meant to talk to her about just yet. That could wait for awhile. He made friendly conversation, tried on clothing, and simply chatted with her for a bit. Every once in awhile, he thought he heard a whisper from Senketsu, but it was still indecipherable. After their expedition in the store, he followed her outside, laughing and generally having a nice time. However, after a moment, he looked up at the night sky, supposing that it was time for him to tell her.

"Ryuko," Victor said, sobering up.

"Yeah, Victor?" she asked, noticing the change in his demeanor. She wasn't sure exactly what he was so serious about.

"I'm on your side, you know that?" Victor asked, meeting her light blue eyes with his own bright green ones. "No matter what."

"Wh-what?! Where did that come from?" Ryuko asked, shocked by his sudden proclamation. "What about Kiryuin?"

"Lady Satsuki is very important to me, but I don't see her as my friend. Got it?" Victor asked, laughing softly. He turned back towards the manor and started walking without another word. He didn't really respond to her other badgerings, but he did reaffirm his position again to her, as her disbelief took her thoughts again and again. When they reached the door, he sighed and turned to her. "What will it take for you to believe that?" he asked.

"It's not that I don't believe you, but..." she trailed off. "Never mind. You'll prove it, either way, so it doesn't matter."

"I'm glad. Now that that's settled, let's go ahead and get to bed. If we don't do our best tomorrow, Mako'll be disappointed," Victor said, stepping into the manor. He was glad he'd gotten all of the loyalty talk done with. It was time for him to return to normal, now that his mind had been cleared.

* * *

Victor was getting tired of the ceaseless fighting. The gym was one thing, but the football and baseball clubs, too? That was ridiculous. After the day ended, he and Ryuko were left eating alone, in silence once more. He didn't make conversation simply due to exhaustion. He didn't want to speak, anyway. Ryuko spoke to Senketsu, which he enjoyed listening to, anyway, so he didn't want to ruin anything.

"Do you want to talk to him, Victor?" Ryuko asked, surprising him. Victor considered it.

"How? And what made you think of it?" Victor asked, honored, but shocked.

"Well, you said you liked listening in to our conversations. I could tell you what he said, if you want?" she offered, seeming slightly flustered.

"Well, then sure. What does he want to talk about?" Victor asked, knowing that the kamui could hear him.

"You. Why you're being so kind, where you come from. Who you are," Ryuko said, for the suit.

"Ah. I'm Victor Trelós, of course, and I suppose I'm kind because you're kind to me. I'm quiet, not very interested in the world around me, except for people I find important, I get good grades and am the Champion of Lady Satsuki. My family lived in America all my life, but we're a European clan, and we moved to Japan when I was a little kid," Victor explained. "What's it like being made of cloth?" he asked in return.

"Very difficult, but ironing is fantastic," Ryuko replied. Victor felt strange, looking at Senketsu's eye, which was over Ryuko's chest. But, he supposed it didn't count, at the moment. Though he didn't mind too much...

"I suppose that doesn't sound bad. Kind of like hot stone treatments," Victor said, feeling a strange bonding begin with the Kamui. That's how the rest of their evening, having a chat between the three of them. It was pleasant, and when Victor fell into his bed across the room from Ryuko's, he found himself feeling light, while tired as well. It was a good way for him to end the day, he supposed. He closed his eyes, falling asleep while listening to the sounds surrounding him. Those mostly consisted of Ryuko's steady breaths.

* * *

The next day, Ryuko and Victor strode into the main courtyard to meet Mako, and they were late of course. They'd made their decision to stop their power hungry friend. So, Victor wasn't surprised when Ryuko tossed the letters of resignation in Mako's face. What was surprising to him was the wardrobe that descended from the sky to Mako. Things were going to get serious.

"Fight Club President Mako Mankanshoku!" Lady Satsuki addressed. "Your Two-Star Goku Uniform is inside that wardrobe!"

"My uniform?" Mako asked.

"This is bad..." Victor murmured at the same instant.

"If you want to keep your current social standing and lifestyle, fight and defeat Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki instructed.

"Say what?!" Ryuko asked, nearly growling.

"Defeat Matoi, and I will grant you a Three-Star Goku Uniform," Kiryuin continued.

"Lady Satsuki..." Mako breathed.

"That's playing dirty, Kiryuin!" Ryuko shouted.

"The choice of whether to accept lies with Mankanshoku," Satsuki countered.

"You bitch! Life Fiber Synchronize, Kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko exclaimed, transforming.

"Don't be so hasty. I'm not the one you face today," Satsuki said, smirking. Victor turned to the wardrobe, eyes wide. If they actually had to fight Mankanshoku... The wardrobe blew open, Mako appearing where it once was.

"Fight Club-spec..." Mako started, in her own fearsome outfit, now, "Two-Star Goku Uniform! Fight Club President Mako Mankanshoku!" Ryuko and Victor stood still across from Mako. "Ryuko-chan, Victor-kun... Say your prayers!" she exclaimed, launching volleys of vicious attacks. Victor and Ryuko blocked most of them, albeit a wrench to the face for Ryuko. She blocked Mako's bat.

"Mako, cut it out!" Ryuko commanded.

"I can't. Not when we finally have a life of luxury! I can't go back to being poor!" Mako argued.

"Idiot! Snap out of it!" Ryuko growled. Than Mankanshoku family drove into the courtyard. "Mr. and Mrs. Mankanshoku!"

"Mako, what are you..." Barazo started as the car stopped. Ryuko stood in front of them, to shield them.

"Stop! Mako's not in her right mind right now!" Ryuko warned. "If you try to stop her, you'll put yourselves in danger, too!" she continued, as they calmly walked to the stands. "Huh?" she hummed, as they weren't there when she turned.

"What are you standing around for?!" Barazo shouted. "Hurry up and beat the tar out of Ryuko!"

"Yes! Rush her!" Mrs. Mankanshoku agreed. It was obvious whose side they were on.

"Send her straight to hell!" Mataro agreed.

"You're not gonna try and stop her?!" Ryuko exclaimed, before being caught off guard by Mako. Victor was also wrapped in the chain forced up against Ryuko.

"Sorry Ryuko m'dear, but we can't give up the lifestyle to which we've become accustomed," Barazo said.

"Don't worry! We'll make sure to enjoy life for you two, too!" Mrs. Mankanshoku said, smiling. Ryuko let out an astounded screech as the two of them were drawn back through the air. Victor just shook his head, getting himself ready for pain.

"Observe, Matoi! This is human nature in its purest form!" Satsuki called, triumphant. "Prosperity will lead to greed, and greed will lead to their eventual downfall! Once they've had a taste of worldly pleasures, they're enslaved by them forever!" she continued, as Ryuko and Victor were slung back and forth against the ground, painfully squished together. "They've become slaves to this academy I have created! Truly, they are pigs in human clothing! Pigs! Which must be tamed by force!"

Mako forced the chain down again, for another slam, when Ryuko snapped it, freeing Victor and herself. Mako's bat broke, revealing a rocket that flew towards them, colliding with the scissor blade and Victor's shield. In the fireball, Victor sensed everything going on around him, since he couldn't exactly see. Ryuko transformed, surprisingly. How did she expect to win without Awakening? She told Senketsu she'd be fine, as the smoke cleared, and Victor stood beside her, still taking no action. The two of them looked pretty ragged. As Mako started to walk towards them, Victor grasped her state of mind. So they weren't going to fight. He understood the sentiment, he supposed. His inner madman protested, though, of course. He lowered his shield, reluctantly, to allow Mako to strike at them directly.

Mako beat them until sunset, relentlessly powerful. Victor took strike after strike with Ryuko, refusing to stay down. When Mako finally stopped and cried, letting her true feelings out, Victor listened in silence with Ryuko, grabbing a hold of Ryuko's scissor blade hilt when Mako went to strike at the ground, so as not to be swept away as well, his psychic shield still down. As the battle of friendship resolved itself, Victor stood with Mako and Ryuko as Mako's uniform exploded into fireworks after being destroyed by Ryuko. Victor watched with an amused smile as the family bowed and apologized, and as Ryuko scolded them. He felt strangely at home. When they returned to their No-Star residence, he and Ryuko, though thoroughly scuffed and beaten, ate dinner with renewed gusto. It was good to be back to normal.

* * *

Victor sighed as he walked through the hall behind Lady Satsuki. His peace hadn't lasted long, as he'd been called back to her side for her election plan. He couldn't help but miss it. Ryuko had given him a pretty angry glare when he said he had to go, because they had to keep up the appearance of him being against her, after all. She didn't seem to care about that. It was more of the fact that he technically wasn't "On her side," like he said he'd be. He wondered why that was so important. Especially seeing as how he'd return to her later. Satsuki gave him a look, but didn't say anything to him.

Victor stood beside her as she announced the event, even though he didn't really care at all about the Election, since his position wasn't in danger. He didn't have to fight anyone he didn't wish to. He could intervene freely as he saw fit. After she gave the order to fight, he hopped off her tower, floating down to the ground level, walking away from the chaos and to the Mankanshoku residence. He had seven days after all. Even if he'd been called back formally to work, he had a lot more time to continue hanging out with Ryuko and Mako. As they started the Jammer Emission, he started walking towards the Mankanshoku residence, since he'd said that he would meet them there. He simply blocked the weak attacks by the silly one-stars, even making it back in time to see the family drinking tea, even amidst all of the chaos. When Ryuko asked for the scooter, Victor decided that he'd take the chance to try and patch up her frustration with him.

"Mind if I tag along, Ryuko?" Victor asked, offering her a smile of slight surrender. "There's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"I suppose, Trelós," Ryuko said, clearly not very happy about it. She reverted back to using his last name. "But I'm driving."

Victor could have just used his powers to keep him on the scooter, but he wrapped his arms around her anyway. They started driving to wherever it was Ryuko wanted to go, in silence for awhile. He spoke up. "I'm sorry I went back to Satsuki. It's part of spying for Mikisugi," he shouted over the sound of the motor and the wind.

"It's fine. I understand," Ryuko replied, totally sarcastic.

"Why are you so angry? I'm still on your side!" Victor exclaimed, sighing.

"Are you going to fight me tomorrow?" Ryuko asked. "Or are you going to fight WITH me?"

"Neither! The Champion doesn't have to fight unless he chooses to! I'm not making an active move for either side!" Victor replied.

"Then you aren't really on my side, are you?" Ryuko asked, refusing to say anymore.

When they reached the ruined remains of her family home, she told him about her past, since he asked, briefly putting aside their feud. He listened carefully, taking in her story, her reason for fighting, and her wish for vengeance without interrupting. She wanted answers. She transformed and broke into the basement, but there was nothing. Then, they started home. The scooter ran out of gas, however, because the gauge was busted. So they started walking.

"You know that you're not alone, right, Matoi?" Victor asked, catching her attention. He gave her a warm smile. "You've got Senketsu, the Mankanshoku's, and me, too, you know? We're all here for you." Ryuko smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I know that," she said, her anger with him momentarily forgotten.

"Great. Because I'm pretty sure that pink car is Gamagoori. Let's hitchhike," Victor said, waving at Ira. Ira sped by, leaving behind choking smoke, but he backed up afterwards.

"What's the matter? Did you break down?" Ira asked. He didn't seem hostile.

"You followed me out here?!" Ryuko exclaimed, always assuming the worst.

"Calm down. I have no intention of fighting you here," Ira said, predictably.

"Come again?" Ryuko asked.

"My fight with you will be on Sudden Death Runoff day," Ira said. Victor had expected as much.

"What do you want, then?" Ryuko asked.

"Get in," Ira said, eliciting a gasp from Ryuko. "I am IRa Gamagoori, Honnouji Academy Disciplinary Committee Chair. If we come across a Honnouji Academy student in trouble off of campus, it is the duty of committee members to assist them. That, and Victor is with you. He is my fellow council member."

"But we can't..." Ryuko started, before Victor cut her off.

"Come on, Ryuko. Gamagoori's big and frightening, but he's a big softie. Isn't that right, Ira?" Victor asked, sliding into the back seat. Ira took up most of the front, and besides... He'd rather sit next to Ryuko anyday. Especially after that joke. Ryuko reluctantly got in, and they started the drive back. Unfortunately for them, the ride didn't stay peaceful for long. A car started to pass Gamagoori, and, after a comment about the rules of the road, Victor noticed a glint of a gun. He put up a shield, frowning. "That looks like the new Automotive Airsoft Club, right, Ira?" he asked, holding off the airsoft shots.

"Yes. They're very likely after myself. You don't wear a uniform, Victor, and Maiko Ogure proved that no one but Matoi can wear her Kamui," Ira confirmed.

"So they're after Gamagoori's Three-Star Goku Uniform, then?" Ryuko inferred.

"And they brought the whole club, it looks like," Victor murmured.

"I told you we shouldn't have gotten in," Ryuko said, sighing. After a series of very predictable events, the car crashed into the highway wall. Gamagoori's airbag deployed and saved him, and Victor ended up sprawled in the backseat with Ryuko, shielding her from debris. She blinked up at him for a second, and, with a oddly crimson face, shoved him off of her. Victor winced and bashed his head on the door, his own face flushed, as well, as the high-beams of the cars filled his vision, nearly blinding him. Ryuko stood first. "Oh, you guys think you're hot stuff, huh?" she asked, ready to fight. However, Ira intervened.

"Matoi, stay out of this," Ira said, stepping in front of her, eliciting a 'What?!' from her, "this is my mistake, so I'll fix it." Victor stood beside Ryuko, rubbing the sore bump on his head with a slight glare at Ryuko. She didn't seem to notice. That, or she didn't react.

"We have you cornered, Gamagoori!" the president shouted. "Cry or shout all you want, you'll get no mercy from us!" Victor smirked, drawing a raised eyebrow from Ryuko.

"Gamagoori's fighting style is... odd, but effective," is all the blonde said in explanation.

"It'll take more than the likes of you to make me cry!" Gamagoori proclaimed in response, "and even if I did shed a tear, I would wipe it away myself! I would ask no one else to!"

"You're still going to talk big huh? Let him have it!" the president growled. A missile shot at Gamagoori, but his whip thwarted it.

"Three-Star Goku Uniform: Shackle Regalia!" Gamagoori announced, transforming. The club began firing, and Victor shielded them from the stray rounds.

"Man that thing is hard," Ryuko said, making Victor chuckle. That was asking for innuendo.

"It's not just hard," Ira said, as his uniform began to swell. He started groaning, and Victor laughed harder. "That's it! More! Punish me more!" he continued. "I've been a bad boy! Punish me! Every time you punish me, my heart is whipped!" Ryuko got more and more uncomfortable, but Victor kept laughing, finding it hilarious. "Yes! The more it's whipped, the stronger I become! Just like I was that day..." he trailed off into a memory. As he continued to monologue, his uniform kept absorbing attacks. The cars rammed him, for more powerful attacks. "Yes! That's more like it!" he exclaimed. "The more I'm punished, the more my hardness towers mighty and strong!" Victor managed to stem his laughter.

"I almost forgot how much of a pervert you are, Gamagoori!" Victor exclaimed, struggling to remain sober.

"Not pervert, convert," Ira corrected. "The instant I reach my climax," he started, expanding further, "the power that has been building up inside me will burst out..." his uniform shone, readying its power, "...all at once!" The club was devastated, and a serious Victor was shielding Ryuko mentally. "Three-Star Goku Uniform: Scourge Regalia!" Gamagoori revealed.

He wasn't going to be easy to beat tomorrow, that was for sure.

* * *

A week later at eight-thirty AM, Victor Trelós walked up the long staircase that had descended for him, taking his place at Lady Satsuki's side as the Life-Fiber Jammer Emission lowered. It was time for the Sudden Death Runoff Election, so he was expected to take his official position, until he chose to fight, if he did at all. Once he made it to the platform, Satsuki stepped out to announce the event. As she explained the rules of the battle. The ground began to shake, and the five pillars began erupting from the ground, each at varying heights. The Elite Four and Ryuko made it to the tops, as Victor expected. Then, Gamagoori made his move.

"Lady Satsuki! We, the Elite Four, hereby propose a new rule for the Sudden Death Runoff Election!" Ira proclaimed, drawing her attention. Victor quickly made up several possibilities as to what it might be.

"We each wish to be allowed to face Ryuko Matoi in single combat," Uzu revealed. Victor had thought as much. They were her enemies, after all.

"If we're going to fight her anyway, this grand stage is the place for it," Nonon added.

"I believe it to be a fitting way to cap off the climax to the Naturals Election," Inumuta agreed. Satsuki smirked.

"This should prove just as amusing, huh?" Satsuki asked. The ground shook and a stage appeared. The Naturals Election Polling Place. "This is a king of the hill final battle! Matoi! Battle the Elite Four and emerge victorious! Do so, and I shall tell you the details of your father's death."

"Say what?!" Ryuko growled.

"Matoi! This is where I will face you in battle!" Gamagoori announced, leaping the distance to the stage. "I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield! And this is where I am going to crush you!"

"I accept!" Ryuko replied, transforming with her Seki Tekko. She leapt to face Gamagoori.

"What's this?" Nonon asked, "you talk like you're going to be the first to fight."

"I'll be the first to fight Matoi," Uzu argued.

"Fine by me!" Ryuko exclaimed boldly. "I'll take you all on!"

"You really are a fool," Inumuta interjected.

"Say what?!" Ryuko growled.

"We said one-on-one, didn't we?" he continued. "Each of us wants to defeat your Kamui with his own power."

"Who will fight has already been decided," Satsuki interrupted, stealing their attention. "Haven't you Elite Four noticed that the pillars you stand on are of different heights? The more students you have defeated, the higher your pillar. Gamagoori defeated the fewest, so he is first. Then Inumuta will fight, followed by Jakuzure, and Sanageyama." The Elite Four had their own little mutterings, before Victor decided to add a plan of his own.

"Lady Satsuki," Victor spoke loudly, to gain everyone's attention. "I don't very much like to be left out of the fun, so I'd like to propose another rule, myself," he added.

"Go on," Satsuki said, nodding.

"I would like to be able to randomly decide to fight Matoi, jumping in line, so to speak. After a fight is over, I would like to have the choice to fight her next, at any time I so wish. The wild card," Victor said, smirking.

"Interesting..." Satsuki said, while the Four glared at him, with Ryuko. She was still angry with him, and that made his loyalties seem questionable, as well. "I accept." Then, after some dialogue, they decided to wait until one PM. Victor went to go meet Ryuko and Mako for lunch, still trying to smooth things out. He could explain his actions then.

He sat with them, trying to explain himself. "I don't plan on fighting you at all, actually," Victor said, shaking his head at Ryuko's enraged expression.

"Yeah right, traitor! Then why make that rule?!" she growled.

"To give you a chance to rest if you get really worn out! It'll just be a time for you to sit down and do nothing!" Victor explained.

"That seems like cheating. Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I'm on your side!" Victor exclaimed. Aikuro walked up to them shortly afterwards. He exchanged words with Mako and froze her, then explained the situation to Ryuko. Victor hardly listened. He just got even more frustrated because of her stubbornness.

"Or maybe we will fight, Matoi," Victor growled, interrupting them. "The choice is yours. Ignore the people trying to protect you, or take their advice and help. I'll note your decision when the time comes," he snapped, storming away from her. He had to go get something from his briefcase before the fight, anyway. It was time for him to get serious.

At one, Victor stood with Satsuki, his gaze level, and radiating with quiet anger at the stubborn girl who didn't ever seem to care that he cared about her. He barely paid attention to the fight, though watching Ryuko get smacked around made him wince internally. He watched her struggle, because of Ira's vast strength and resolve, but eventually he got cocky, and he tried to crush her inside of his Shackle Regalia's cloth. However, she had reached his weakness. She managed to transform into her new form, Senketsu Senjin, a bladed version of Senketsu. Then, she absorbed his life fibers. Satsuki stopped him from killing himself. Next came Inumuta.

Inumuta's battle was slightly different, of course. While Gamagoori had focused on defense and counter-offense, Houka's fighting style was based on stealth and speed. He dodged with his prediction algorithm, while using his optical camouflage to confuse her. He struck whilst invisible, though Victor's eyes followed the style of his spirit. Ryuko managed to strike him by striking everywhere at once, swelling Senketsu's eye. After that, Inumuta forfeit, to retain the data he'd gathered. It was rather predictable of him. All in all, the battle wasn't overly exhausting for Ryuko. Jakuzure was to take the stage next.

Jakuzure marched onto the stage with her band, a true Drum Major. Her style was also different from the other two's. She used sound to strike her enemies, with her huge boombox suit, pretty much. It was a very powerful offense, which also doubled up as defense by blowing Ryuko away. When it took to the skies, Nonon seemed to be completely dominating the battle. However, Ryuko did counterattack a few times, like when she forced Nonon to the ground. The ground shattered under a blast of music, though, and her grip was lost. It looked like she would lose due to the fact that she was falling. This battle was taking a lot out of her. The relentless blasts began destroying the stands. Victor's eyes widened when he saw Ryuko's trump card, though. Senketsu had evolved into a flying mode! Senketsu Shippu! It was evolving quickly. Too quickly, in fact. Interesting. He was now watching a sky battle. Nonon's frantic attacks weren't graceful at all. Jakuzure was losing her calm. Ryuko made the mistake of trying to attack Satsuki, but was rammed by Nonon. Ryuko threw one of Nonon's missiles back to her, blowing up her uniform. Nonon was grounded. Ryuko used her finishing move, but she didn't actually absorb Nonon's Fibers. The crowd began calling for an encore. Nonon was a performer, after all. Her uniform transformed again. Jakuzure's last song punished Ryuko by cutting off her connection to Senketsu. Ryuko was in a tight spot. Surprisingly, Ryuko focused her energy, bringing it to a clear, resounding tone that blocked the music. She was taking the power of the sound to match her own, strengthening her connection to Senketsu. Then, Nonon got a taste of her own medicine, her music sent back full force with Senketsu Mubyoshi. Jakuzure tried to fight back, but Ryuko's tone and ki burst forth, overtaking her. Then, Ryuko finished it with her signature: Sen-i-Soshitsu.

Victor supposed that he ought to make his move. Even though Uzu was next in line, Victor exploited his rule.

"So it's finally my turn, eh?" Sanageyama Uzu asked. Victor cleared his throat.

"Not quite," Victor called, laughing. "I think now's as good a time as any. I announce the Special Round! Victor Trelós is taking the stage!" he said. Satsuki smirked in amusement and the stairs lowered from her platform. Victor walked down them slowly, gazing at Ryuko. Uzu growled, angry that he'd been forced to wait longer. Victor reached the stage, standing opposite of Ryuko.

"Are we going to fight, Victor?" Ryuko asked, grip tightening on her scissor blade.

"That depends on you. If you transform, it will signal to me that you wish to fight. If not, I will allow you as much time as you desire to rest," Victor said, coldly. She had pushed his last nerve, so no matter how much he cared for her, he was angry.

"Special Round, begin!" Satsuki announced. Ryuko leveled a stare at him for a bit, then grit her teeth.

"Do you really I'm that much of a coward?" she asked, pulling the pin to transform. She rushed him, slashing down viciously, only to meet his shield. It was layered, due to the fact that a single shield would break under her new power. It slowed her attack down long enough for him to evade it.

"As you wish. Let me tell you a story, then, Ryuko-chan," Victor said bitterly. "I believe I told you that I joined Satsuki to take vengeance for my family, correct?"

"So what?! I'm doing the same thing, but I'm fighting with my own power!" she growled, striking again, only to miss.

"The one who killed my parents," Victor started coldly, "was myself," he finished, putting up his hand, fingers pressed together. He snapped, releasing his first real attack in ages. The force of it was astounding. The blast was barely avoided by Ryuko, but it carved a trench through the platform, rushing out into the air, cutting a hole through some of the remaining spectator area. The blast had nearly been invisible. Victor used his mind, his will, his ki, per say, to unleash unimaginable attacks.

"What?!" Ryuko exclaimed, eyes wider than he'd ever seen them. Victor revealed a side of him that he kept locked tight most of the time. His own eyes widened, and tears streamed from them. His heart pounded, the adrenaline and thirst pumping through his veins. He began to laugh, a horribly unhinged sound. He laughed madly, as his tears fell. A conflict of persona's. His sweet, loving, and remorseful side was battling the side that was twisted after the incident, after the trauma.

"That's right!" Victor said, cheerful, almost. He let out another blast by snapping his fingers, that Ryuko dodged. She lunged to attack him, but he deflected it with his shield. "It was all my fault! This power that you bear witness to sprung forth with beautiful power and smote the entire area! The city and all of its inhabitants! My parents were killed, my friends were killed, my neighbors were killed. The only survivors were those shielded by young Satsuki Kiryuin!" he continued, attacking with blast after blast. One hit some of her hair, some of the strands blasting away into oblivion. "I asked her to kill me! To give them peace, but instead, she offered me a chance to atone by facing a fate worse than death! By pledging myself to her! And I accepted!" he continued, giggling as the tears poured from his eyes.

"What about your promise to me, then?!" Ryuko questioned charging again. That got his attention for a bit.

"That..." he hesitated, dodging her blade. She twisted and her fist broke through his shield, slamming into his cheekbone. He staggered back, stunned.

"Was that some sort of lie?! Do you expect me to accept all of your self-pitying garbage?! Do you really think that I'll hate you just because of something that wasn't your fault?!" she demanded, relentlessly striking him. He couldn't believe it. The madness ebbed. The thirst for battle waned. "Aren't we friends?!" she roared, kicking him back. He looked at her in astoundment and wiped away his tears, sobering up from his minute of madness.

"Of course we are," Victor said, shaking his head to push the voice of insanity away.

"If this is your worst, than maybe you don't deserve to be 'Champion,'" Ryuko taunted, still angry with him for his selfish display. She had reaffirmed that their relationship wasn't over, though. He smiled and laughed.

"I never said it was my strongest..." Victor started, shaking his head. "But I suppose I ought to pull out the stops for you, Ryuko. I guess it's time for me to get _dressed._"

Those words caught the attention of everyone. Victor didn't wear a Goku Uniform. Surely he didn't mean...

"What?!" Ryuko exclaimed, for what must have been the millionth time that day. Satsuki's eyes widened, showing that even she was surprised. Uzu looked astounded, as well. He'd hidden its presence quite thoroughly. Victor took a hold of his normal uniform and tore at it, ripping it off to reveal the golden sailor uniform beneath it, shining brilliantly. Victor laughed again, though not crazily. Victor used his mind to pierce his skin in select areas to connect them to the uniform, starting the process.

"**LIFE FIBER SUBJUGATION! KAMUI KYUKETSU!"**

Victor's words rang out as the outfit twisted into its true form. The gloves of the outfit took on claw-like characteristics, sharpening at the ends. Their length merged with the sleeves, skin tight up to where they connected with the shoulders, which were also tight, golden cloth, black trim lining it. The collar of the suit spiked out into a collar that seemed designed for an animal, in a very BDSM style appearance. Two of the large spikes had the eyes of the living clothing on it. The uniform's cloth went down his upper chest, but left his abdominal area exposed the entire way around. A gilded chain attached the collar and upper part of the outfit to the bottom, which was a tight material as well, outlining muscle and... well, his erogenous organ. The fabric went down all the way to his ankles, where they connected to clawed boots that weren't bulky, but looked tight and well-fitted. His Kamui was made for speed, obviously.

The shock of the crowd, Ryuko, and the Council was palpable. Ryuko barely managed another "What?!" before he pounced. He heard the voice of Kyuketsu, his new partner.

"_So I am fed once again, Trelós boy. Do you desire my power?"_ it asked, from his heart. He was melding with it, leaving his embarrassment behind. He knew that it would hold him back. He remembered Ryuko's struggles and had learned from them. He slashed at Ryuko with his razor sharp claws, meeting her blade, his smirking face right before her astounded one.

"But how?" she asked, still stunned.

"To put a spin on my Lady's quote... Ask not a kitten how the lion roars!" Victor said, attacking again, at a speed hard to contend with. Even Uzu hadn't been so quick. Ryuko began to counterattack, however. She slashed with her blade, though Victor blocked with his clawed hands, unharmed. "Kyuketsu. I wish to befriend and join forces with you."

"Another Kamui?!" a different voice sounded. He recognized it from a whisper.

"So I finally hear you... Senketsu," Victor said, smile widening. He blocked another slash from Ryuko, and another. Then, he revealed Kyuketsu's power. "This Kamui's name is 'sucking blood,'" he said, laughing. "It was named not only because of it's thirst, but for its ability." The claws erupted in golden flame, fueled by the absorbed energy of Ryuko's attacks. "It absorbs power and makes it its own!" he said, slashing the air. The fire rushed at her in an arc, as if he had cleaved down swords of flame.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Kamui?!" Ryuko shouted, deflecting the fire with her scissor.

"It's my family legacy! It was my only memory of them. A secret," Victor said, shrugging and stepping forward slowly. Ryuko began moving to face him.

And then Hell itself arrived. A blonde woman dressed in pink floated down with her parasol, standing before them. Victor blinked. At the outrage of another entrant forced Uzu to jump into the fray, in his Blade Regalia.

"Victor! Sangeyama! Get back!" Satsuki shouted, totally losing her composure. Victor and Ryuko returned their Kamui's to their normal appearances, frowning. "Why have you come here, Nui Harime?" Satsuki asked. The woman leaned on letters of her own name, seeming to control some measure of reality. She reached out and touched Satsuki's face, without her moving from her spot.

"This isn't fair Lady Satsuki, doing something this fun without telling me!" the one named Nui complained.

"I'm not obligated to tell you anything," Satsuki replied coldly. The two continued their dialogue, as Victor became more and more cautious. She was dangerous. Uzu tried to deal with her, and she blocked his first attack. She had no uniform either, and she was simply using her umbrella. She severed his Uniform's Banshi with her nail before his second attack and knocked him away.

"Whatever, let's just get to it," Ryuko said, snapping him into attention. The board changed. Three-Way Battle! To make matters worse, while taunting Ryuko, she pulled out a purple half of a scissor blade. She explained that she killed Ryuko's father, as well. Ryuko immediately transformed in anger.

"BITCH!" she screamed. Victor widened his eyes and transformed as well, attacking with her. They had a better chance together. He attacked as well, but she blocked every one of their strikes. He wasn't even listening to the words. He was analyzing their opponent. She severed one of Senketsu's Banshi's, but he stayed together. Kamui's often had many Banshi's, too. Kyuketsu quivered at the sight and voice of the woman. As they battled her, he noticed Ryuko getting angrier and angrier. At this rate...

"Ryuko!" he yelled, trying to stop her. However, he was too late. Senketsu mangled her against his will and made her into a human Kamui monster. She shattered the stage with one blow and began rampaging. She'd die at this rate! He tried to calm her. "RYUKO!" he called again and again, to no avail, trying to hold her off. Lady Satsuki started head towards them to forcibly stop her. Mako was making her way to them, as well. As Ryuko bled and bled, she twisted further, and Tsumugu appeared to try and halt her as well, barely evading Nui. Ryuko spotted something, too. Tsumugu destroyed buildings to halt her, as Satsuki made her entrance. She tried to get her to stop, as well, but then decided to kill her. Victor got in her way, fighting both of their sides. The clash of powers was destructive, and Victor was taking a beating, due to his disadvantage in numbers. Mako intervened, barely managing to make it to her, past Satsuki and Victor. Satsuki stopped Nui from killing Mako, as she talked her out of fighting. Victor approached her too, but as he passed Nui, she made her move. A purple blade sprouted from his abdomen, right as Ryuko changed back. He fell to his knees, eyes wide. Ryuko only saw out of the corner of her eye, and then noticed, even as Nui pulled her blade from him. Ryuko rushed over to him as he fell to his back, blood seeping from the wound as Nui disappeared from their sight.

"Victor!" she exclaimed, kneeling beside him as his vision blurred.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said, his insides burning. "I don't know what I would have done." She knelt there in silence, even as she felt herself begin to lose consciousness. He decided that if he might die anyway... He reached up and grabbed Senketsu, pulling her down. He pressed his lips gently to hers, expressing his true feelings for Ryuko in one intimate, heartfelt kiss. He pulled away after a second, managing to get one more sentence out. "I'm... always... on your side," he whispered, before coughing, blood seeping up his throat. A drop hit her cheek as he collapsed totally.

Blackness enveloped Victor's world.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter three! Victor Trelós is back, everyone! I'm sorry for making you wait for so long, which is why I made sure to add a lot more into this chapter than the other ones! I know I started with a chapter on each Sunday, but it's gotten harder to stay on schedule! I got one out in June, though! I'll do my best to get chapter four to you quickly, okay?**

**Drax out!**


End file.
